Silent Woods
by OblivionWielder
Summary: Frisk wants to choose where the next date should be and Chara is very curious as to why. (this is part of my Underflame AU)


Very obvious disclaimer. I do not own undertale, nor do I own its characters, all rights go to Toby Fox.

Oblivion: Hello! And sorry for not posting lately, I've come back with a story in my Underflame AU! I will continue the fanfic island soon just give me a bit. So I thought of this while I was half asleep during 3 am so yeah.

Temmie: I would like to write it for you!

Oblivion: Um, thanks but sorry Tem.

Temmie: I will makes hooman proud!

Oblivion: Wait Tem no, don't-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chara's POV…

Frisk and I were on the couch watching some cheesy romance films. It was pretty late and we were both dead tired; I check the time to see that it's about 1 in the morning. I feel Frisk stir and she starts to cuddle up next to me. I knew this would happen so I pulled the blanket off the arm of the couch and cover her up.

"Hey, Chara?" Frisk said sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"Can i choose where our next date is?"

I was surprised, nowadays she rarely travels far from the house, so where could she want to go?

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to go?" I ask

"It's a secret." She giggled.

Yeah she was definitely out of it.

"Well if you don't tell me then i can't teleport us there." I tried to reason with her.

"Who said anything about teleporting there? We're gonna drive." I could barely understand her mumbling.

I try to ask some more questions but she's already asleep. I let out a sigh and check the time again, it was two now. I shut off the TV and let sleep take me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblivion: Give me the damn keyboard! *tries to tug keyboard away*

Temmie: NUUUUUUU! *Knocks oblivion unconscious with the keyboard* there we go. Back to the story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When i woke up, Sans was sitting in the chair beside the couch. When he noticed that i was awake he started to chuckle.

"So who boned who last night?" he asked.

"No one, not yet anyways, maybe later."

It wasn't me who answered. I look around to see where the voice came from and finally found the source. It was frisk, and what does she mean by later?

"Well I better leave before you two get frisky with each other" Sans stood up and started to walk out the door, "I'll be at Grilby's if you need me."

"What's wrong? Can't handle the heat?" I say

Sans just laughs and walks out. Frisk and I just lay there, slowly waking up. Frisk was the first to stir, she sat up and stretched. She stood and went to kitchen for food, not soon after I also got up as well. I walk into the kitchen to see Papyrus making spaghetti and Frisk eating some scrambled eggs. I make myself a bowl of cereal and and sit at the table in the middle of the room. Undyne comes in with an extra spear (*cough* not so subtle reference to a cross over i did *cough*) and starts making some omelets. We all go about our morning routine without saying a word.

I wait until everyone is out of the kitchen to ask Frisk a question, "So, what did you mean by 'Later'?"

Frisk seemed to turn a little red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said a little too quickly.

I let it slide for now but I'll ask her again in the future. But right now I'm more curious as to where she wants to go for our date today. I wait for her to bring it up, but i guess she doesn't remember what she said last night. I guess I should remind her.

"Hey, remember last night?" i question

She nods as she stands and washes her plate.

"So, where is it?" I ask again.

She just put her finger to her lips and then winked. I swear, she is so confusing. She tells me to wait outside while she goes and asks Toriel if we can borrow the car for today. When She comes out, she nods and tosses me the keys.

"How come I have to drive?" I complain.

"Because you have a license and I only have a permit."

Oh yeah, I forgot about that little detail. I start the car and shift into gear. As I back out of the driveway i notice a very small smile gracing Frisk's lips. The ride to our destination was long, but fun. We chatted more than usual and she started making terrible puns. The drive was actually kind of fun, she tells me to turn into a dirt road that looks like it goes way deep into the woods. The road was straight for about fifteen minutes and that's when it just came to a small parking lot...in the middle of the woods...completely empty...and alone. I have to suppress my teen hormones for now though.

Frisk Jumps out the car and walks over to my side and opens the door for me, how chivalrous of her. When I step out of the car the sound of cicadas and birds barrage me. It's got so loud at one point I had to cover my ears. Frisk tells me that conversation drowns out the noise, so we started talking. She was right, it did drown out the noise, she told me to follow her but she also told me to keep talking. We went deeper, deeper, yet deeper into the woods. This was like the longest conversation we've ever had...and it was also the weirdest. Most of the time we just talked about random stuff and at some point we came to an agreement that watermelons are in fact evil. The talking went on for a while when we came across a cabin.

Frisk told me to stop talking, so i did just that. The whole place was completely silent. No birds, no bugs, no animals. It wasn't deafening silence, it was more of a comforting silence. It was truly amazing. She grabbed my hand and led me towards the cabin. The sound of crunching leaves sounded as loud as gunshots in the silence. When we got to the door she produced a key from her pocket and stuck it in the lock. She jiggled it a bit before it turned. We went into the cabin to see that it had been untouched by man or nature. A light layer of dust was settled on everything. She led me to the living room where she sat me down on a soft leather chair. She sat on the arm and put my ear to her chest.

"What ar-" I started to ask.

"Shh. listen."

I quickly shut up and i listened. I could hear...something. As I Listen more carefully I realize it's her heart beat. The beat became clearer as time went on and it slowly became mesmerizing. I slowly fall asleep to the sound of her heart. This is why I love her. This is why I would never leave her for the world. This shows me that she trusts me. I smile as I fully lose consciousness.

When I woke up it felt like something was missing. I listen hard but i can't hear Frisks heart. I open my eyes to see that Frisk was resting her head on my lap. She looked so peaceful. I brush back her hair from her face to see that she's fallen asleep. She's so cute to, I tap her shoulder lightly to wake her up. I didn't really want to, but Toriel would freak if we were gone too long. I chuckled when I remembered Toriel's reaction after we came home from our first date. She was crying and screaming and she almost sent out a police notice, all because we spent the night at the waterfall without telling her. When Frisk finally woke up I told her we should go back home. She pouted for a minute but she perked and hugged me.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" I whisper back.

She kisses me and stands up and pulls me off the chair as well. I wobble a bit because her head cut off the blood flow to my legs. I trip and she giggles at my little fumble. I regain balance and walk with her to the door of the cabin. As I step through the door the daylight is so bright I had to shield my eyes, but I swear I could see a short figure that disappeared after I blinked. When our eyes adjusted we found our way back to the car and drove home. This time the ride was quiet, I wouldn't want any other way.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblivion: *wakes up* this…this is amazing. Tem, how did you learn to write like this?

Tem: college!

Oblivion: well I hope this will mull over your hunger for the long running series I'm still writing. Have a good day! I'm going to go rest in thee void.


End file.
